The Stand by Your Man
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: Let me take you back to a summer night in Stockholm, to an after party for one of Robyn's shows. 4x07 one-shot.


**A result of feels between writing my other chapters. An interpretation of the Stand by Your Man video from 4x07. PS Go read These Kids. PPS Follow me on twitter. Username is redonesie**

**Major fluff warning.**

* * *

She wasn't normal.

Chuck stared up at Blair, marvelling at the woman he was dating.

His girlfriend was wasted.

Some day, she would kill him for this moment. Probably tomorrow morning.

But for now? She was ready to attack him with one of her razor sharp stilettos if he tried to get her off that stage.

And believe him, he had tried.

Chuck had ripped the microphone from her hand as he tried to pull her off the stage, because he did love her so. He did want to protect her from being humiliated. She was his...Blair.

But _no_.

She demanded to return to that stage, champagne glass in hand, and belt out that sappy song.

He had to admit, she looked adorable doing it.

But that strap haphazardly dangling down her shoulder would not do, and he glanced around to see if there were any gawking eyes from the men at the after party. As far as he could tell, people were either laughing and shaking their heads, or rolling their eyes at the inebriated brunette.

He turned back to Blair, and noticed that she had finally finished. She let out a high-pitched giggle, and opened her arms up wide like she wanted to bow. Blair wobbled a little, and sensing that she was about to fall, he rushed to the edge of the stage and held his arms out for her.

She caught herself however, but noticed him waiting there, arms outstretched. Blair dropped the microphone, making a loud painful screech and causing the people around them to groan at the sound. But she barely noticed as she grinned and placed her hands on his shoulders, falling into him. He grabbed her waist, securing her against him, and carried her across the room.

"I'll see you next time!" Blair cried out to the people as they walked past.

"Not likely," Chuck muttered under his breath as they were finally outside.

Apparently, Blair could still hear perfectly fine, despite being completely hammered, because she poked his face playfully when he said that.

"You're no fun," she mumbled with a pout.

"On the contrary, I think I'm lots of fun. You on the other hand, are giving me hell Blair Waldorf," he said cheerfully as he waited for his driver to open the door.

She pecked him on the cheek sweetly in response and rested her head against his chest, finally silent for a moment as he plopped them down in the car.

His heart did that hammering thing when she did that. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close and kissing her on the top of her head.

They were quiet on the way back to their hotel room, and he was certain that she had fallen asleep.

However when he went to lift her and take her out of the car, she jolted in his arms. Chuck watched as she popped her head up, looking around dazedly before leaping from his lap and out of the car in a flash.

Chuck leaned his head back against the car seat and sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned.

He climbed out and chased after his girlfriend.

Once he got to the lobby, he saw her at the elevator.

Blair's eyes were wide as she looked from him to the elevator, grinning.

Was she seriously trying to...race him to their own room?

The elevator doors opened, and she ran inside, pressing the button to shut the door before he could reach her.

Apparently she was.

Lucky for him, the second elevator arrived two seconds after that, and he got on.

One thing was for certain. This was very different to how his usual trips overseas went.

Usually it involved isolated drinking, or the odd hooker or two.

Tonight was a far cry from that.

When the doors opened to their room, he saw Blair practically sprinting to the bed. He trailed after her slowly, almost hesitantly, but his eyes lit up as he watched her in delight.

She would never get boring.

He had no idea why she was behaving like a four year old, freely running around established hotels. It was not really Blair's style to completely lose her poise. But when he watched her collapse backwards on the bed, giggling loudly, he knew what it was.

Blair was in love.

She was happy.

And it was with him.

She was finally able to have nights like these, without any of her frustrations. He'd love her with or without the hang-ups, and that caused her to...relax, and have fun around him.

The knowledge made him smile, and he moved almost naturally to lie down on his side next to her. Her eyes were sparkling up at him as she panted, her giggles slowing down to little spurts between breaths. Her cheeks flushed prettily, and her hair was spread out around her face.

"You lost," she breathed out, grinning tiredly.

He remained silent, and just watched her.

"What?" Blair asked after a moment.

"I love you," he whispered, moving his face close to hers until their noses grazed.

"You still lost, and I'm the... greatest... singer... ever," she murmured sleepily in response.

He sighed.

She really wasn't normal.

* * *

**Forgive my fluff. I just couldn't help myself. I had Chair feels.**

**Thoughts? :)**


End file.
